Everyone has a past
by Skovko
Summary: Since Ronda came to WWE, she's made the bosses give her everything she's pointed at. But there's one thing she has not been able to demand, and that's Roman. Seeing him make his move on Elsa, makes Ronda and her friends dig in Elsa's past to hurt her and split her and Roman apart.
1. Kisses in the parking lot

Roman smiled against her lips as he slowly broke the kiss. He had been dreaming about kissing Elsa for so long, and it had just happened. He wasn't even sure how. It wasn't planned. They had arrived at the hotel late that night at the same time, and instead of walking inside and checking in, they had stayed outside and talked. Somehow he had found himself in a lip lock with her.

"I'm not sure if I should apologize or kiss you again," he said.  
"Why don't you try your luck one more time and see if I bite or not," she said.

He looked into the bright blue eyes. It was rare that he saw her true eye colour. She always wrestled with brown contacts. Her hair was dyed dark brown. He knew she was a natural blonde. She had told him but he would have found out anyway. Her roots were sometimes showing, like they were today. He had asked her once why she changed her apperance that much, and she had told him that she didn't like looking so Aryan.

"Don't mind if I do," he chuckled.

He leaned in to steal another kiss. It felt so damn good to be kissing her after all the flirting and all the longing looks. He had known for a while that he was in love with her. He just wasn't sure if she felt the same way or if she just liked to flirt. Their heated kiss said more than her words ever could. She felt the same way.

"I wanted to do this right. I wanted to ask you out first," he said.  
"So why didn't you?" She asked.  
"I was afraid you'd say no," he answered.  
"What? The big Roman Reigns was afraid? I never saw that one coming," she laughed.  
"Shut up," he laughed too.  
"Make me," she said.

He kissed her again. He could get lost in those kisses. His hands traveled from her lower back and down to touch her ass gently. She let out a small moan and he groaned in return.

"Fuck!" He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm gonna go inside before I step over the line."  
"What if there aren't any lines?" She asked.  
"Don't tempt me," he pecked her lips. "I don't want us to jump in bed within the first five minutes and then regret it."  
"You always were a gentleman," she smiled.  
"I try," he said. "Goodnight Elsa."

One more peck to her lips and he hurried inside the hotel before he changed his mind and dragged her to his hotel room. He didn't wanna rush things. He wasn't gonna wait long either but he wanted to do it right. He didn't wanna mess it up from the beginning. He had a feeling she might be the one.

"Fuck!" He groaned lowly.

He looked down at his boner, hoping the young man behind the counter wouldn't notice as he walked up to check in.

"Die down, little friend," he whispered.

Elsa ran a hand through her hair, letting Roman get a minute head start before she walked inside the hotel too. Her plans for the evening was to dye those blonde roots so she was ready for RAW next night. She hadn't planned on kissing the man she had been in love with for a couple of months now. She hadn't thought he felt the same way too but now she knew. Those kisses were too real for him not to feel that way.

"What the hell was that?" Ronda growled.

Roman and Elsa hadn't noticed the car with four female superstars in it when they had been so lost in kissing. Ronda, Sasha, Bayley and Natalya traveled together and had seen it all go down in the parking lot.

"That slut!" Natalya backed her friend up.  
"If she thinks she can just waltz right in and steal him from under my nose, she's in for a surprise," Ronda said.  
"Don't worry," Bayley said.  
"We'll figure out a way to stop it," Sasha said.


	2. Bald

It had been a strange but good week to Roman. Although he had every intention of waiting, it hadn't gone down that way. He had kissed her goodbye that Monday after RAW. They had been texting non stop on their days home. Texting that had gone into sexting. He had tried to wait when they returned on the road, but that had only lasted until Saturday night. Now he woke up Sunday morning to her beautiful face and naked body next to him.

"Good morning, peanut," he pecked her lips.  
"Too early," she mumbled.  
"It's 10," he laughed. "We slept in."  
"We were up rather late," she said.

She opened her eyes and cracked a naughty smile.

"Can you blame me?" He ran a finger down her spine and tapped her ass cheek.  
"I'm getting a morning fuck, aren't I?" She asked.  
"I was considering it," he chuckled.

She moved her leg over him, grinding her crotch slowly against his thigh. He grabbed her behind the neck and demanded a deeper kiss.

"You're already so wet. I can feel it," he said.  
"Are you gonna do something about it or leave me here in agony?" She asked.  
"I'm gonna do something about it," he said.

He rolled her over on her back and settled on top of her. He grinded his hard dick against her clit, driving her crazy with desire.

"Roman!" She panted. "Don't fucking tease!"

She gasped in surprise as he pushed into her without warning. His thrusts were deep and hard, yet slow and very loving at the same time.

"Fuck!" She scratched her nails down his back. "You're gonna make me cum too soon."  
"There's no such thing," he bit her neck lightly. "I wanna feel you, peanut. Again and again and right fucking now!"

His thrusts came faster along with the demanding tone in his voice. She fell apart on the spot, digging her nails even deeper into his back as she cried out in euphoria. He meant what he had said. He wanted to feel her again and again. His thrusts sped up. They didn't come as hard anymore but they came fast and still as demanding. He kissed her again, his teeth sinking into her bottom lip. She cried out a second time a couple of minutes later, taking him with her over the edge.

"Damn, Roman!" She heaved.  
"I know," he said.

He rolled down next to her, pulled her close and pecked her lips.

"A bunch of us are going out tonight. Do you wanna come or should we make up some lame excuse to stay in bed?" He asked.  
"Roman!" She swatted his shoulder. "I need to be able to fight tomorrow and I can't do that if you keep pounding my ass."  
"I haven't touched your ass yet," he smirked. "Maybe tonight..."  
"No!" She laughed. "Let's go out. No one knows about us yet."  
"They will," he said. "Tonight. I'm not gonna sit there and pretend. I'm not gonna force it on anyone either. I just wanna be able to be myself around you."

That night they walked into the bar hand in hand.

"What the..." Dean chuckled. "Something you forgot to tell me?"  
"Kinda," Roman grinned.  
"About fucking time, brother," Dean said. "This calls for a beer. On me of course."

Not everyone shared their happiness. Four women sat waiting for the right time to strike. They waited for everyone to arrive and for the mood to be good. Drunk people were sometimes easier to manipulate.

"So Roman," Sasha raised her voice. "You're okay with Elsa's past?"  
"What past?" He asked.

He smiled at his newfound girlfriend but she didn't smile back. Her entire face had dropped, and she looked scared.

"What past?" He asked again.  
"Past, present. She's a nazi," Sasha answered.

The entire table went silent and everyone stared at Elsa. Roman let out a nervous laugh, not wanting to believe what Sasha said. Elsa didn't laugh with him so he quickly stopped and looked at her.

"Elsa?" He asked.  
"I was gonna tell you," she whispered.  
"How about you tell me now?" He demanded.

Sasha handed her phone to Roman. She had dug out an old article of some nazis getting violent at a demonstration. There were pictures, and on one of them a younger Elsa was. Her hair was short and blonde, and even though she wasn't fighting anyone on the picture, she was still there among the other nazis.

"Great girlfriend you got," Ronda said.  
"Elsa?" Roman looked angry. "Care to explain?"  
"Of course you dug that shit up!" She stood up and stared at Sasha. "Of course you went with that! You don't give a shit why I was there in the first place or what else I did! I saved 30 people the day I walked away but that doesn't matter, does it? All that matters to you is that I was part of that movement!"  
"I think you should leave!" Roman raised his voice too.

She stared at him for a second, hoping to see the man she had fallen in love with, but he was gone. His eyes were angry, and there was no room for discussion.

"I think so too," she said.

She stormed out of the bar before her tears would spill in front of them all. She always knew that past would come back to haunt her one day but not like this. She was gonna tell him at some point. She was gonna be honest and he would have understood if he had cared to hear her out.

"Bye bitch!" Natalya laughed.  
"Stop it!" Roman stared at her.  
"It's okay," Sasha placed a hand on Roman's arm.  
"Don't fucking touch me!" He pushed her hand away. "Dean, we're leaving!"  
"Okay," Dean said. "Let's find a place to talk."

Elsa was in her pyjamas when knocking sounded on her door around an hour later. For a moment she thought Roman had come to talk. To her surprise she found Ronda, Natalya, Sasha and Bayley on the other side.

"What the fuck do you want?" She sneered.

She was pushed backwards, four against one. She tried fighting against them but she found herself down on the floor. She screamed as she felt her arm being forced in an armbar by Ronda. Inside the ring she wouldn't put pressure like this, but outside of the ring was a whole other story.

"Lie still or I'll fucking break it!" Ronda threatened.

Bayley plugged something into the wall and Elsa looked in horror as she saw the hair trimmer in Bayley's hand.

"No!" She shouted.

She tried fighting again, only to have more pressure put on her arm.

"I can break your arm right now, or you can take your punishment. I don't give a fuck if you can't fight tomorrow," Ronda said. "I was gonna win anyway. Who cares if it's by forfeit?"

Elsa laid still, silent tears running down her face, as Bayley started moving the hair trimmer through her hair. She had worked so hard to distance herself from her past, and now they were bringing it back in the most cruel way.

"There," Bayley sat back on her heels. "Now you look the part."  
"Fucking nazi!" Sasha spat in her face.

Elsa didn't even care about being spat on. Her tears had stopped and she just stared at the wall. The pressure on her arm disappeared, and the door to her room opened and closed. Silence fell around her. She dragged herself up on her feet and walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Bald. They had shaved it all off.


	3. You're mine

Roman felt miserable when he woke up in Dean's room. His best friend had been there for him the night before. They had bought a bottle of whiskey and gone back to Dean's room. While emptying the whiskey and talking, Dean had suggested that Roman tried googling for Elsa's past like Sasha had done. What he had found had hurt him even more.

He wasn't hurt about her ever having been in the movement. He was hurt about him sending her away the night before without actually listening to what she had to say. It hadn't made sense when she had shouted about saving 30 people but he had found the article. The crazy movement she had been part of had planned on storming a Jewish church and killing everyone inside. She had warned the police and saved 30 lives in the process.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.  
"Just checking the article again," Roman answered.

No matter how many times he read it, it didn't get any easier. He finally understood how hard it had been for her.

"Her parents," he sighed. "The things they say about her in the article. Why do they even let reporters into prisons?"  
"I don't know," Dean said.  
"She was born into that world. How could she leave? She was brainwashed from the beginning, and she still battled through. She saved those people, Dean. She had no one. Everything she knew fell apart around her because she chose the right thing," Roman started crying.  
"I know," Dean placed an arm around Roman's shoulders.  
"She must have been so alone and scared," Roman cried. "And I didn't listen. I sent her away. How could I have been so stupid?"  
"You didn't know," Dean said. "But you need to talk to her."

Roman nodded and reached a hand up to squeeze Dean's hand.

"You know why the girls did it, right?" Dean asked.  
"I know Ronda has a crush on me, and she can't get it through her head that I don't want her," Roman answered. "She thinks she's so entitled to everything because Hunter and Stephanie have pushed her to the moon. Undefeated bitch with a title she doesn't deserve. She's so damn angry that they can't force me to date her."  
"What Ronda wants, Ronda gets," Dean chuckled. "Except for your dick."  
"Except for my dick," Roman laughed through his tears. "Fuck, Dean. I messed up so bad last night."

Elsa kept her phone off the entire day and stayed far away from the hotel. Roman had tried calling, texing and knocking on her door several times, but he was met with silence from all around. She couldn't get away though. They would both be in the arena that night.

"Oh my god, did you see her hair?" Liv snickered.  
"What hair?" Sarah snickered back. "I heard she's a nazi."  
"Haven't you checked your phones?" Ruby asked.

Roman overheard the conversation, and it hurt.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" He growled angrily. "Have you seen her?"  
"She went that way ten minutes ago," Ruby pointed in a direction.

He went searching for her and stopped to stare in shock when he finally found her. She was bald. How did that happen so fast? And why? He hurried up to her before she could get away again.

"Elsa? What happened to your hair?" He asked.  
"What do you want, monkey boy?" She sneered.  
"Monkey boy? What the fuck?" He couldn't believe it.  
"I don't associate with monkeys like you!" She sneered. "You're beneath me!"  
"You wanna throw a 'sieg heil' in there now you're at it?" He sneered back.

Even if she wanted to hurt him the worst way possible, she couldn't get those words over her lips. His look softened, and he looked into her bright blue eyes. No contacts. But her eyes were wet, and she was trying to hold back the tears.

"We need to talk," he said.  
"I needed to talk last night but you weren't there," she said.  
"Elsa, please!" He pleaded.  
"Fuck off, monkey boy!" She sneered.

She spun around and ran away from him. He knew she didn't mean it but it didn't stop it from hurting. He blamed himself for not listening to her last night, but mostly he blamed those four women that were always running together.

"Roman?" Tyler walked up to him.  
"What is it, Breeze?" Roman asked.  
"I had the room next to Elsa last night and I heard something," Tyler said.  
"What did you hear?" Roman asked.  
"Shouting and fighting," Tyler seemed nervous. "I looked out to see the girls come out of her room with a hair trimmer."  
"What girls?" Roman's tone dropped.  
"You already know," Tyler sighed. "They didn't leave it at the bar. They did that to her hair. And if it's worth anything, Dean's already been sending the article to everyone, so we all know she's not what they want us to believe."  
"Thanks, Breeze," Roman said. "Fucking, stupid, little, shit-eating bitches!"

Ronda and Elsa were scheduled for a match that night. No one expected Elsa to come out on top. It was an open secret that they were gonna keep Ronda unfeated as long as possible, and she sure wouldn't lose in a non title match on RAW.

"You look good," Ronda whispered as they locked up.  
"Shut up!" Elsa hissed.  
"Guess Roman's up for the taking now," Ronda whispered. "I'll have him in my bed by the end of the week."

Elsa pushed Ronda into the turnbuckle, and Ronda dropped to her knees. All as planned. What wasn't planned was Elsa running in with a stiff knee that hit Ronda's head hard. Ronda fell forward in a daze, slowly blinking her eyes to try and see straight. Arms wrapped around her throat and legs wrapped around her waist. Elsa wasn't just putting her in a submission hold, she was choking her on purpose.

"Fucking tap, you bitch!" Elsa whispered in Ronda's ear. "Tap or pass out! I don't give a fuck!"

A shockwave ran through the audience as Ronda tapped. People backstage was cursing loudly, not knowing what had just happened. Ronda was scheduled to win, yet she had tapped. They couldn't even play it down since it had been live on RAW.

"What the hell?" Dean chuckled.  
"That's my girl!" Roman grinned.  
"She's in so much trouble," Dean said.  
"Not if I can help it," Roman said.

He ran towards Stephanie's office, knowing Elsa would be summoned there the second she stepped out in the gorilla. He almost ran into her as they reached the door at the same time. Without thinking he grabbed her face and kissed her. She tried to push him away for a second, but then she melted into his arms and started crying into his vest.

"Roman," she whispered.  
"Ssh, peanut. I know what you did. You're fucking brave, you know that? Turning your back on all those people and leaving your family behind to save someone you didn't know," he said.

The door opened and Tyler Breeze of all people stepped out of the office. He gave Roman a smile and a nod, wordlessly telling the man that he had just told Stephanie what he had witnessed the night before.

"Since both of you are out there, you might as well come in at the same time," Stephanie said.

Roman took Elsa's hand and escorted her into the office.

"I was gonna fire you or at least suspend you for jumping script like that, but then a very interesting story reached me. It's been crazy the last couple of minutes. My phone's been going off constantly, and Tyler was just here with some information too. Quite frankly, my head is spinning," Stephanie said.  
"Sorry," Elsa said.  
"Don't apologize. Dean sent me an article too. Apparently you're a hero. There's a lot here I don't know and I'm gonna look into it the next couple of days, but for now you're off the hook," Stephanie said.  
"And those other four?" Roman asked.  
"I can't suspend the champion," Stephanie sighed and looked at Elsa. "The other three will be suspended for a month though. And you'll be the one to dethrone Ronda when the time comes. But first a movie."  
"Wait, what?" Elsa asked.  
"We gotta figure out an excuse for your missing hair, and since we have a movie with a bald female lead coming up, you're getting that part. You'll be off tv for six weeks," Stephanie said.

Roman squeezed Elsa's hand. He knew this was a big deal.

"You too, Roman," Stephanie said.  
"Me too what?" Roman asked.  
"There's a male lead in the movie and we're giving it to you. I think it's safest if we keep Ronda and you apart, don't you think?" Stephanie asked.  
"I'm in," Roman said.  
"Great," Stephanie smiled. "Now run along. I have a lot of people I need to talk to today."

Roman had never let go of Elsa's hand. They walked out of the office and through the arena until they found a secluded area.

"I'm so sorry about last night," he said.  
"And I'm sorry for what I said earlier," she said. "What a way to start."  
"No relationship is perfect," he said.  
"Yeah, let's go with that," she laughed.  
"Come here, peanut," he said.

He pulled her in for a kiss and held her close.

"You're gonna let your hair grow back out, right?" He asked.  
"After the movie," she said.  
"I like your eyes," he said. "Your natural eye colour."  
"Fine, I'll drop the contacts completely but I'm still dyeing my hair brown," she said.  
"As long as you're mine, you can do what you want," he smiled. "Fucking weird way to start for sure, but you're mine, and that's all that matters."


End file.
